


something my soul needs

by mafesponja



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry es un fantasma agradable, Harry sólo quiere ayudar, M/M, Más advertencias en las notas, Pocas menciones de Liam Payne/Louis Tomlinson, Y entender muchas cosas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:51:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafesponja/pseuds/mafesponja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry es un fantasma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something my soul needs

**Author's Note:**

> **MÁS ADVERTENCIAS:** hay una escena donde se describe una violación a un menor, y aunque no tiene muchos detalles es lo que es, tiene menciones de diferentes tipos de abuso y menciones de anteriores violaciones a un mismo menor, y hay violencia a menores. Al final noté que todo es mucho peor cuando lo tienes escrito que cuando lo miras en una película. Así que... eso.

La primera vez que notó que algo había cambiado, no lo registró enseguida. Sólo recordaba haber estado enojado y confundido todo el tiempo.

Se escondía en su habitación sin preguntarse por qué estaba solo, o por qué ya nada se sentía igual que antes, o por qué ya nadie tenía contacto con él. Harry se ponía de pie en la ventana y miraba a través del cristal a grupos de chicos más o menos de su edad, apuntando hacia su casa, hablando y riendo. 

Siempre había un par de ellos que parecían asustados, y siempre terminaban dentro de la casa siendo forzados por el resto. Lloraban, y gritaban, y los que estaban afuera reían. Harry nunca se había preguntado por qué entraban a su casa, por qué lo hacían con tanta facilidad o dónde estaban sus padres. Harry no se preguntaba ninguna de esas cosas, no lo hizo los primeros años, ni tampoco los siguientes.

Cada vez que alguien entraba a su casa Harry se dirigía hacia ellos para verlos más de cerca. Al principio eso no había funcionado para sacarlos, pero pronto aprendió que si dejaba caer algo salían corriendo. Harry no entendía por qué les asustaba tanto escuchar algo caer, pero eso funcionaba para obtener lo que necesitaba, así que lo hacía, una y otra vez, una y otra vez.

 

 

La primera familia que se mudó a su casa fueron los Robertson. Tenían dos hijas y traían consigo a la mamá del Sr. Robertson. Una de las chicas ocupó la habitación de Harry. Pintaron las paredes color purpura y casi todas las noches esa chica y su hermana dormían en la misma cama y susurraban entre ellas historias sobre un fantasma. 

Harry se sentaba en el suelo con sus piernas cruzadas, las escuchaba y trataba de entenderlas, por qué estaban ahí, por qué habían quitado su cama, por qué habían pintado sus paredes de otro color, con qué derecho lo hacían, por qué ya no podía tener él su privacidad.

Una noche, la hermana menor de la chica que estaba ocupando su habitación—Betsy—derramó su bebida en las mantas de su cama y chorreó hasta el suelo. Harry había estado de pie justo enfrente de ellas cuando eso sucedió.

La hermana mayor de Betsy tiró al suelo una de sus blusas, se subió encima y empezó a limpiar con sus pies. Harry retrocedió varios pasos, cada vez que la chica se acercaba a su espacio personal, sonriendo y riendo con Betsy.

Harry se quedó en el mismo lugar cuando por la mañana la mamá del Sr. Robertson decidió limpiar mejor. La bebida había recorrido su camino hacia la pared, y algo andaba mal, porque la mamá del Sr. Robertson se entretuvo por un rato sentada en el suelo, observando algo. Harry se acercó y se arrodilló a su lado. Miró de la pared al suelo y hacia el rostro de ella.

\- Oh. – Dejó salir la mujer, curiosa. Quitó con fácilidad un pedazo de madera del suelo y metió su mano con cuidado en el hueco que había quedado.

Había una caja en sus manos. Harry reconocía esa caja.

La mujer la abrió y entre sus dedos cogió un par de hojas. Las desenvolvió y sonrió un poco al ver los dibujos que había plasmados en ellas.

Harry había hecho esos dibujos, no eran nada especial, pero eran suyos, y ahora estaban en poder de esa mujer, justo como lo estaba su casa, y su espacio, y su privacidad.

Harry estaba furioso.

Arrojó su mano contra la caja y la hizo caer de las manos de la mujer. Después hizo lo mismo con sus dibujos. Y sólo porque podía, y porque sabía que se iría, arrojó las mantas de la cama de la hermana mayor de Betsy al suelo.

La mujer gritó y salió corriendo de ahí.

 

 

La familia se quedó en la casa por un par de semanas más sin la mamá del Sr. Robertson, hasta que Harry les arruinó una cena un domingo de tormenta, abriendo todas las ventanas que habían cerrado, haciendo que el viento forzara las cortinas y la lluvia entrara a la casa; apagó las luces, volcó todos sus cuadros y cerró la puerta principal cuando intentaron huir, gritando.

Los Robertson estuvieron fuera a la mañana siguiente.

 

 

Un hombre ocupó su casa el siguiente verano. Era mayor y siempre estaba triste, sentado en soledad mirando hacia afuera, o tomando té en el jardín trasero con la radio encendida.

Harry no solía salir de la casa, pero ver al hombre afuera tanto tiempo, casi todos los días, le hizo reunir el valor para salir.

Se sentó a su lado y miró hacia el ocaso sólo para checar si podía encontrarle lo genial y relajante que el hombre parecía notar. Siempre lo escuchaba suspirar, o cantar en voz baja las canciones que salían en la radio, aunque normalmente escuchaba a otras personas hablando del clima y política.

El hombre tenía libros con él. A donde sea que fuera, siempre había un par libros en su posesión. Harry lo respetaba porque nunca había tocado sus cosas, sino al contrario. Había abierto la puerta de su habitación sólo una vez, y después se había perdido por un rato antes de regresar con la cama de Harry. Puso la base en su lugar, lavó las mantas, desempolvó el colchón y la arregló como antes solía estar. Recogió la caja, metió los dibujos de Harry dentro, y dejó la caja con su contenido en el centro de la cama.

Desde entonces no había vuelto a entrar a su habitación, y Harry podía sentarse en su propia cama y podía mirar sus dibujos sin temor a que nadie lo interrumpiera y molestara.

El hombre usaba otra habitación, y aunque Harry quería verlo, se mantenía fuera de ahí. Sentía que era justo.

 

 

El hombre había muerto un mes después, sentado afuera con Harry de pie enfrente de él preguntándose por qué no despertaba, o por qué no entraba a su casa aunque había empezado a llover y sus ropas y libros se estaban mojando. 

 

 

Después habían venido más personas, ya fueran ellos solos o con sus hijos, otros familiares o amigos. Ninguno respetaba su espacio y pertenencias, una persona incluso había convertido su habitación en un pequeño compartimiento para guardar cosas que no usaba, la llenó tanto durante dos años que Harry sintió que no había espacio para él.

Harry fue hostil con esa persona cuando sintió que no podía pasar otro día más en una esquina de su habitación, oculto de todo lo demás. Entró a la habitación que estaba ocupando cada noche para jalar las mantas, o encender las luces, o poner la radio en un volumen alto en medio de la noche. Harry escuchó sus gritos hasta que empezó a sentir que se alimentaba de ellos.

Harry volvió a quedar solo en quince días.

 

 

Una nueva familia ocupó su espacio medio año después. Harry sintió que serían diferentes desde que miró al hombre salir de su auto.

Eran sólo tres. Estaba el hombre y su esposa y su hijo. El chico se instaló en su habitación y Harry observó todo desde su lugar bajo el marco de la puerta. Se miraba de su edad, y había algo sobre él que le parecía familiar, aunque no estaba seguro qué era.

La familia tomaba la cena a las 7pm, antes de que se metiera el sol. Tenían sábados para jugar juegos de mesa, la mujer hablaba demasiado por teléfono y el chico estaba obsesionado con salir afuera y tirar rocas tan lejos como pudiera. Harry lo veía desde su ventana y pensaba en que sería agradable poder salir y hacer lo mismo, pero ese chico no le hacía sentir seguro como el hombre que había recuperado su cama muchos años atrás lo hacía sentir. Ese chico le hacía sentir como si no hubiera mucha diferencia si estaba en su habitación o no, su presencia no le provocaba un cambio, y era raro.

No tocaba sus cosas y no había descubierto la caja con sus dibujos. Sólo entraba a su habitación para dormir, aunque tenía una consola de videojuegos, prefería patear el balón y tirar rocas. Otros chicos que habían vivido ahí casi nunca salían de su habitación, lo cual había sido molesto.

Harry aprendió el nombre del chico luego de escuchar una conversación por teléfono con la mujer y otra persona a través de la línea. No hablaban demasiado entre ellos, había tensión y todo se sentía fuera de lugar.

Su nombre era Louis, y había besado a otro chico antes de que se mudaran. Su papá no lo sabía, pero su mamá sí. Su mamá había sido la que había tenido que mentir acerca de miles de cosas para convencer a su esposo de mudarse, y aparentemente tenía más hermanas también. Tenía cuatro y todas ellas se estaban quedando con sus abuelos.

Harry empezó a tener curiosidad, algo que nunca había sentido con los demás, con excepción del hombre de los libros, nunca le había pasado con un chico de su edad. Louis naturalmente era ruidoso y risueño y siempre hacía que el rostro de su mamá se iluminara, pero con su papá era serio y tímido y siempre estaba asustado en su presencia. Harry sabía sobre el miedo, porque desde que tenía uso de razón había hecho eso una meta personal: asustar a quienquiera que le faltara el respeto a su privacidad y sus pertenencias.

Podía sentir esa clase de medio irradiando de Louis cuando estaba cerca de su papá. Y Harry no lo entendía.

Tenía tanta, tanta curiosidad al respecto.

 

 

Louis estaba duchándose, Harry estaba sentado en su cama mirando el teléfono de Louis descansando en las mantas. Había vibrado en tres ocasiones; la pantalla se había iluminado un poco y había mostrado una foto de Louis con un balón en su mano. Estaba sacando su lengua hacia un lado, había una sonrisa formándose en sus labios y sus ojos lucían de una forma que no podía describir con otra palabra que no fuera _vivo_.

Había un espejo de cuerpo completo en la habitación que había venido en las pertenencias de Louis. Harry bajó de la cama y caminó hacia allá.

Se puso enfrente del objeto y no vio nada en el reflejo. Eso lo hizo sentir extrañamente decepcionado y triste. Harry nunca se había sentido así.

Louis salió del cuarto de baño con una toalla alrededor de sus caderas. Se inclinó en la cama y checó su teléfono con una sonrisa. Escribió algo en el pequeño teclado que Harry había oprimido momentos atrás, sólo para pedirle una contraseña. Un minuto después el teléfono de Louis reprodujo una canción y entonces Louis atendió la llamada y se sentó en la esquina de la cama.

\- Sabes que no puedes llamarme. – Dijo Louis con un tono molesto. Su rostro no lucía molesto. – _Liam_ , ahora no. Mi mamá se rehúsa a hablar sobre eso y hay ocasiones que ni siquiera puede mirarme a los ojos. Mis hermanas no están aquí y no tengo idea por qué. Mi papá continúa mirándome como si supiera sobre nosotros, y de verdad, _de verdad_ no necesito darles una razón para que me quiten mi teléfono.

Liam dijo algo por un momento. Louis no dijo nada más. Su rostro adquirió la molestia que había en su voz y terminó la llamada rápido, frunciendo su nariz y labios como si algo le doliera.

Harry se sentó a su lado, extendió su mano para tocarlo, sin pensar. Quería reconfortarlo de alguna manera. La sensación de familiaridad no se iba a ningún lado y Harry continuaba sin entender por qué era todo tan diferente con Louis.

Su mano hizo contacto con la mejilla de Louis y Louis se exaltó tanto que cayó de la cama. Se levantó con urgencia, cogió unos pants y una camisa y salió de la habitación.

Harry no se movió de su lugar. Se sentía triste, y no sabía si era porque había logrado asustarlo cuando ya no necesitaba más de esa emoción, o si era porque no había podido reconfortarlo, o porque de verdad quería tocarlo y no podría hacerlo sin provocar esa reacción en él.

Probablemente era una mezcla de las tres.

 

 

Harry no dormía, pero no se preguntaba por qué no lo hacía, tampoco pensaba demasiado en la diferencia que había en la forma en que él existía con la forma en que Louis y su familia y las otras personas existían. No era algo que le interesara lo suficiente como para pensar en ello. Había ocasiones que miraba hacia el rostro dormido de Louis, veía sus ojos cerrados, su pecho subiendo y bajando con tranquilidad entre las mantas, y no podía hacer nada más que admirarlo.

Había intentado cerrar sus ojos, pero no se había sentido tranquilo, se había sentido ansioso y molesto otra vez, así que luego de eso no lo había intentado.

El papá de Louis entró a su habitación una noche. Harry lo observó desde su lugar al lado de la cabeza de Louis.

El hombre se mantuvo bajo el marco de la puerta con su mano sujetada a la manija. Estaba mirando a Louis, Harry sabía que estaba mirando a Louis, pero de todos modos sentía que lo estaba mirando a él también.

Harry sintió incomodidad y molestia y miedo y un sentido de protección por Louis, todo al mismo tiempo.

Iba a hacer algo para desaparecerlo de ahí, pero el hombre hizo eso por su propia cuenta.

 

 

Los padres de Louis estaban discutiendo en la otra habitación.

Louis estaba hablando con Liam por mensajes. Harry estaba arrinconado a su lado, mirando la pequeña pantalla del teléfono con curiosidad. Miraba a intervalos el rostro de Louis para checar si estaba más preocupado que asustado. Podía sentir a través de su cuerpo que estaba sintiendo las dos cosas, pero quería saber qué era más intenso.

Louis sonreía un poco con los mensajes de Liam, hasta que le confesó por qué estaba despierto tan tarde.

Liam lo llamó.

\- Hey. – Susurró Louis levantándose de la cama, caminando hacia la ventana y mirando hacia afuera. – Sólo sé que están discutiendo. No están gritando o azotando puertas o poniéndose físicos, simplemente están discutiendo y no lo están haciendo lo suficientemente fuerte como para saber de qué están hablando. – Louis hizo una pausa. Se estaba mordiendo la uña de su dedo en su mano desocupada. – No lo sé, Liam. No puedo salir y checar, ¿cierto?

Harry decidió hacerlo por él. Fue a la habitación de sus padres y se puso de pie enfrente de ellos. La mamá de Louis estaba sentada en la cama, llorando. Su papá estaba cerca de la puerta hablando con ira en su voz.

El hombre estaba preguntándole por qué no le había dicho que la razón por la que se habían mudado había sido porque Louis había besado a otro chico. _“Hasta cuándo me dirías que tengo un marica por hijo?”_ , preguntó. Luego: _“es por esto que mandaste a las chicas con su abuela? Para que no pudieran estar aquí cuando lo supiera?”_ , luego: _“lo quiero fuera de aquí, Johannah”_.

Harry odiaba a ese hombre. Había algo terriblemente familiar con él que no le gustaba.

Regresó con Louis y le dijo qué pasaba. Tuvo un instante donde se sintió bien por servirle de ayuda, pero pronto notó que Louis lo estaba ignorando. Aún estaba frente a la ventana hablando sobre algo con Liam.

Harry le repitió lo que había escuchado en la habitación de sus padres. Louis ni siquiera reconoció su presencia.

Harry lo llamó por su nombre, para que volteara y lo mirara y lo escuchara. Louis no hizo ninguna de esas cosas. Harry gritó su nombre. Louis continuó dándole la espalda.

\- ¿Cómo están las cosas por allá, de todos modos? Cuenta algo que no sea asquerosamente pesimista como todo lo que está pasando aquí. ¿Zayn ya consiguió ligar con Perrie? – Harry estaba estresado. No tenía idea por qué Louis lo estaba tratando así, cuando él sólo quería ayudarlo. Louis soltó una risa débil. – Eso es gracioso, ojalá pudiera estar ahí. – Luego se abrazó a sí mismo, exclamando con un escalofrío: - Dios. Está congelado aquí.

Harry miró a su alrededor. Había un dado que Louis se había traído consigo después de la noche de juegos de mesa, Harry lo cogió y se lo lanzó con fuerza contra el brazo.

Louis soltó un pequeño quejido, mirando hacia la dirección de Harry con sorpresa y confusión.

\- Acaba de suceder algo raro. – Le dijo Louis a Liam. – Me lanzaron con un dado. No, Liam, no hay nadie aquí. No me estoy volviendo loco, te juro que alguien lo lanzó contra mí. – Contó con voz apretada y aspecto ansioso. Estaba mirando hacia Harry, pero no estaba seguro si lo estaba mirando a él exactamente. – Esta casa es rara. Siempre siento que hay alguien en mi habitación.

 _Yo_ , pensó Harry casi feliz. Esa era la primera vez que Louis hablaba sobre él.

Ambos escucharon ruidos fuera de la puerta de la habitación, voltearon sus cabezas hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido de pasos.

\- Tengo que colgar, te llamaré después. – Dijo Louis rápidamente antes de meterse a la cama de un salto. Harry se abrió espacio al lado de Louis, sólo porque parecía que era lo correcto a hacer.

El papá de Louis abrió la puerta y observó hacia la cama por un largo rato. Sólo se quedó ahí, mirando.

Después se fue.

 

 

Los padres de Louis discutían todas las noches cuando creían que Louis dormía. Harry los escuchaba, y siempre era por lo mismo. Harry no podía entender por qué el hombre odiaba tanto la idea de que su hijo hubiera besado a otro chico, pero parecía arrepentirse de haberlo dicho porque cada vez que decía cosas desagradables de Louis, salía de su habitación y entraba a la de Louis para observarlo.

Nunca hacía nada además de observar, así que Harry empezó a relajarse cada vez que lo veía bajo el marco de la puerta.

 

 

Louis había adoptado otro hobby, aparte de patear el balón y arrojar rocas a la nada. Había empezado a explorar el lugar, y Harry siempre lo esperaba contra la ventana, impaciente.

No se atrevía a seguirlo. No sabía por qué le daba tanto miedo explorar junto con Louis, pero no podía encontrar en él mismo el coraje de salir de la casa y pasar el rato con él, así que se quedaba ahí, recargado contra la pared o mirando directamente por la ventana. Louis regresaba pronto, enlodado, sudado y feliz.

Harry lo seguía entonces, iba hacia todos los lugares que Louis visitaba dentro de la casa, incluso le hacía compañía mientras comía y mientras su mamá veía tv. Se acomodaba al lado de Louis de vuelta en la cama de su habitación y veía hacia el teléfono y veía su rostro iluminarse. Veía su sonrisa cada vez que Liam le decía algo particularmente gracioso o lindo.

Harry imitaba su sonrisa, y se preguntaba por qué él mismo no sonreía demasiado. O por qué no tenía a un Liam para él que le mandara cosas lindas y graciosas a un teléfono.

 

 

El papá de Louis estaba bajo el marco de la puerta otra vez.

Louis llevaba horas dormido. No había salido a arrojar rocas y no había jugado con su balón porque lo había pateado hacia una casa más temprano ese día y a pesar de que había preguntado si podían devolvérselo, parecía que se habían rehusado a hacerlo porque Louis había regresado con las manos vacías.

Harry estaba debajo de la cama con el teléfono de Louis en sus manos. Estaba oprimiendo dígitos y tocaba la pantalla pero no podía entrar para ver el contenido. Siempre veía a Louis poniendo la contraseña pero nunca podía aprenderse todo el seguimiento de memoria. Quería preguntarle a Liam que si no había otro como él, alguien más que pudiera tener consigo así como Louis lo tenía a él.

Harry escuchó pasos aproximándose a la cama. Levantó las mantas desde su lugar y asomó su cabeza, curioso. El papá de Louis estaba frente a la cama ahora, al lado de Louis. Harry salió y se sentó al otro lado de la cama, observando al hombre con el ceño fruncido, confundido y molesto.

Todo eso lo sentía tan familiar. Estaba asustado y no sabía por qué exactamente, tampoco sabía por qué se sentía tan protector de Louis en ese momento.

El hombre extendió una de sus manos, inclinándose. El cuerpo de Harry se movió también sin poder evitarlo, como un tic. No se lanzó encima de Louis o de su papá, pero quería hacerlo.

La mano descansó en el brazo de Louis, luego fue bajando hasta llegar a su cintura y cadera. Harry se acercó más, dejando su rostro justo enfrente del hombre. Cada vez que respiraban Louis y su papá salía vaho de sus bocas.

Louis tembló, aunque Harry no sabía si era por el obvio frío que estaba sintiendo o por la mano de su papá ahora en sus piernas.

Cuando la mano del hombre llegó a la entrepierna de Louis, Harry salió de la cama con rapidez como si hubiera de pronto un campo radioactivo entre ambos. Se sentía mal, como si su cabeza quisiera procesar demasiadas cosas demasiado rápido.

Se quedó de pie mirando, deseando que Louis no despertara.

En el momento que el hombre empezó a masturbarse a sí mismo, Harry retrocedió y retrocedió, hasta chocar contra la pared. Se dejó caer hasta quedar sentado, asustado y enojado y angustiado.

Sentía que le estaba ocurriendo a él, o como si le hubiera ocurrido a él. Lo cual era tonto de pensar, porque si le hubiera ocurrido a él pudiera recordarlo. Estaba seguro que lo recordaría.

Harry se abrazó a sí mismo, apretando con fuerza sus brazos. El hombre se vino en la ropa de Louis y enseguida empezó a limpiarlo con las mantas. Lo hizo con tranquilidad, como si no acabara de masturbarse enfrente de su hijo. Después se fue.

Harry se quedó en su lugar sintiéndose miserable. Estaba aliviado de que Louis no hubiera estado consciente para presenciar lo que le acababa de suceder, pero de todos modos no podía quitarse él mismo la sensación de haber revivido algo.

Un par de minutos después escuchó ruidos débiles desde la cama de Louis. Harry se puso de pie y caminó hasta poder mirarlo mejor.

Louis estaba llorando, pasándose sus manos por las partes donde aún había restos del semen de su papá. Harry quería abrazarlo, y ayudarle, y hablar con él, pero la última vez que había tratado Louis lo había ignorado.

No pudo contenerse de todos modos, abrió ambos de sus brazos y se abrazó a su costado, apoyando su cabeza contra el pecho de Louis.

Louis dejó de respirar y llorar por un momento. No se movió, se sentía rígido en sus brazos. Harry volteó hacia arriba para mirar su rostro; Louis sólo estaba ahí, mirando hacia el techo con sus ojos bien abiertos.

\- Por favor no me hagas daño. – Susurró. Aún estaba llorando. – Por favor no me hagas daño. – Repitió.

Harry no entendía. Hacerle daño era lo más lejano de lo que quería hacer. Quería confortarlo, y estar con él. Harry se apartó, triste. El cuerpo de Louis se relajó en el momento que Harry estuvo lejos de él, y sólo hasta entonces rompió en llanto, sollozando y queriendo ahogar los ruidos con sus brazos sobre su rostro. Harry lo observó a un par de pasos alejado de la cama.

Sentía impotencia y aún estaba molesto y Louis estaba tiritando aunque estaba envuelto en mantas. Harry se sentía culpable de eso, y no entendía por qué.

Se sentó en la alfombra y cerró sus ojos, bebiendo la ansiedad que eso le provocaba. Sentía que se lo merecía.

 

 

Louis volvió a la casa de al lado para pedir su balón de futbol. Cuando regresó lo traía con él, pero no parecía entusiasmado o feliz por haberlo obtenido como Harry había imaginado. Se veía cansado y como si estuviera alerta de todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.

Harry lo siguió por la casa, porque le gustaba su compañía y porque no tenía nada más por hacer, y también porque quería cuidarlo. Louis se instaló en la sala de estar, abrió una laptop y empezó a checar páginas sobrenaturales. Harry se colocó detrás de él en el sofá, mirando todo con curiosidad.

Louis tipió _‘casas embrujadas en yorkshire’_. Estuvo un rato leyendo historias y mirando fotografías antiguas sobre casas abandonadas. Harry no sabía qué tenía de relevante esa información con lo que le había sucedido aquella noche con su papá, tampoco sabía si seguía pensando en eso con tanta frecuencia como Harry lo hacía.

Louis tipió _‘casas embrujadas en Cheshire’_. Inmediatamente salieron hoteles, pubs y bunkers nucleares. Louis continuó dándole clic a links y otras páginas hasta que Harry reconoció su casa. Louis la reconoció también, porque se inclinó más hacia la pantalla y empezó a leer con interés.

Harry frunció el ceño y retrocedió, porque él estaba en una foto del sitio y porque lo que decían era tonto y estúpido y ridículo y no tenía nada de sentido.

La página decía que once años atrás había sido abusado sexualmente y asesinado por su padre. Que esa misma noche su papá había secuestrado a su mamá y hermana y que se había quitado la vida semanas después. También decía que su espíritu había quedado en la casa y desde que la primera familia se mudó a la casa, su espíritu no había dejado vivir en paz a nadie.

La historia no tenía sentido—no podía tener sentido.

Louis no se veía afectado por lo que había leído. Harry estaba confundido y sentía su cabeza llena de algo demasiado grande. Sentía que iba a explotar.

\- Está haciendo algo de frío aquí, ¿no es cierto? – Dijo la mamá de Louis detrás de ellos. Louis volteó sobre su hombro y asintió, distante.

\- ¿Sabías que hace once años murió un chico de mi edad asesinado en esta casa? – Le preguntó en cambio. La mujer elevó sus cejas, sorprendida.

\- No, no sabía.

\- ¿No has sentido nada raro desde que llegamos?

\- No. ¿Ha pasado algo?

Louis negó con su cabeza inmediatamente. Cerró la laptop y la llevó hasta su habitación. Harry lo siguió, porque se sentía a salvo a su lado. Estaba triste más que nada, y confundido, porque había pasado años ignorando lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Nunca se había preguntado por qué le temían, o por qué otras personas podían vivir en su casa, o dónde estaban sus padres y su hermana.

Esperaba que estuvieran bien.

Mientras subía detrás de Louis, Harry tocó las paredes con la yema de sus dedos, recordando haber estado ahí antes, cuando el color en las paredes era diferente y la decoración era más rustica, recordaba las risas de su hermana y la voz de su mamá. Recordaba los cuadros con sus fotos, recordaba la felicidad que había sentido antes.

Louis habló con Liam por Skype hasta quedarse dormido con la laptop sobre su estomago. Harry la quitó de ahí, la puso sobre sus piernas y escribió que por favor fuera especialmente lindo y agradable con Louis de ahora en adelante. Sabía que era lo que Louis necesitaba, porque había pasado tiempo desde lo que su papá le había hecho y no le había dicho nada. No creía que le fuera a decir a alguien, pero Harry quería que Louis estuviera bien, y Liam parecía hacerlo sentir bien sólo con escribir cosas a través de internet.

Cerró la laptop y la dejó en el suelo con cuidado. Se metió a la cama con Louis asegurándose de no tocarlo, y esperó.

 

 

El papá de Louis entró a la habitación de nuevo, e hizo lo mismo que la otra noche. Harry observó desde su lugar fuera de la cama con enojo, miedo y desesperación. Sentía que le estaba ocurriendo a él, lo cual tendría sentido si es que era verdad la historia que Louis había leído.

Harry estuvo paralizado, observando con impotencia mientras el hombre le hacía esas cosas a Louis.

Quería ayudarlo, _de verdad_ quería ayudarlo, pero no podía moverse. Tenía demasiado miedo.

 

 

Louis salió de la casa temprano por la mañana él solo y no regresó hasta el atardecer. Harry se había preocupado tanto que había considerado la idea de salir de su zona de confort para buscarlo, pero aún tenía demasiado miedo como para hacerlo.

Cuando Louis regresó traía consigo raspones en sus codos y rodillas, como si se hubiera caído. Harry quería preguntarle qué le había sucedido, pero no se atrevía a ser ignorado otra vez. No le había gustado la sensación y no quería volver a sentirla.

Louis jugó videojuegos en su habitación y le mintió a su mamá diciendo que no se sentía bien cuando le preguntó por qué no estaba afuera.

\- Buenas noticias, hay un fantasma en mi casa. – Le contó a Liam antes de que anocheciera. Su tono era sarcástico. – Sí, lo juro. Leí que lo habían asesinado en esta misma casa. Su papá lo hizo. – Louis esperó un momento en la línea, abriendo la laptop y buscando de nuevo el artículo. A Harry le gustaba cuando hablaba sobre él, aunque fuera en esas circunstancias, se sentía menos solo, como si existiera. – Tenía sólo quince años, y ahora me hace compañía todas las noches. Es mi nuevo mejor amigo y todo. – Bromeó Louis con una sonrisa amarga. Harry se sintió triste al escucharlo. – Estoy seguro que él fue quien me aventó con el dado, y creo que planeaba dormir abrazado a mí hace un par de noches, fue raro.

Los ojos de Louis se empezaron a irritar, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

\- ¿Qué? Oh. No, estoy bien, creo que me estoy resfriando. – Louis estaba mintiendo otra vez. Harry no entendía por qué le costaba tanto decir que no estaba bien y que no era a causa de algo físico. – Liam, de verdad estoy bien. Echo de menos a mis hermanas, eso es lo único... ya sabes, emocional.

Louis se sentó en la esquina de la cama y apretó el puente de su nariz con su mano desocupada. Harry se sentó al lado de él.

\- ¿Tú crees que pueda contactarlo? Al chico. – Preguntó en un susurro. Harry quería decirle, _estoy sentado al lado tuyo_. – Es decir, no creo que sea un espíritu maligno, ¿cierto? Nunca ha sido hostil. He leído historias sobre esta casa y describen noches terroríficas. A mí no me ha sucedido nada y aparentemente estoy durmiendo en la que solía ser su habitación. Con excepción de la ocasión que me arrojó con el dado y cuando estoy seguro que se abrazó a mí mientras dormía, todo ha estado muy tranquilo. – Louis guardó silencio mientras Liam hablaba. Harry se acercó al teléfono contra el oído de Louis para checar si podía escuchar algo. Podía percibir sonidos, pero no podía descifrar lo que estaba diciendo. – Estoy hablando en serio, quiero hacerlo.

Louis habló un rato más con Liam, cosas que no tenían nada que ver con Harry, así que dejó de prestar atención. Louis jugó videojuegos hasta que fue demasiado tarde como para continuar despierto, pero no se durmió. Harry se quedó a su lado todo el tiempo, temiendo lo mismo que Louis.

Harry no estaba muy seguro, pero sentía que estaban esperando a su papá y Harry tenía miedo porque no sabía qué sucedería ahora que Louis estaba despierto para verlo entrar. Harry quería tomar su mano, pero sabía que no lo vería, ahora que era consciente de lo que era.

El hombre entró eventualmente y habló con Louis un rato en un tono demasiado dulce como para que fuera real. Harry podía ver y sentir que Louis estaba incomodo y no podía hablar sin que su voz temblara o se atascara en una palabra. Harry se mantuvo contra la pared, observando, nervioso.

El reloj que había en el buró marcaba poco más de las 12am. Harry quería saber dónde estaba la mamá de Louis, o si sabía en dónde estaba su esposo, o si su esposo le mentía respecto al lugar al que iba cuando salía de su habitación, o si simplemente esperaba a que su esposa se durmiera para hacerlo.

Harry no quitó sus ojos del hombre y Louis, trató de no distraerse demasiado en otras cosas, también trató de no pensar en por qué Louis era diferente que los otros chicos que habían ocupado su habitación, o por qué no se había dado cuenta desde el comienzo por qué estaba ahí y qué le había sucedido para terminar ahí. Harry mantuvo sus ojos bien abiertos en dirección a Louis y su papá, pero de todos modos se paralizó cuando el hombre sostuvo el brazo de Louis con fuerza, sacándolo de la cama y guiándolo hacia afuera.

Louis estaba resistiéndose al agarre pero el hombre continuó forzándolo fuera de su habitación. Harry lo siguió, angustiado. Arrojó cosas en su camino pero el único que parecía notarlo era Louis, que ya estaba lo suficientemente aterrado como para lidiar con Harry.

Cuando Louis empezó a gritar al ver que lo estaba guiando fuera de la casa, el hombre colocó su mano en la boca de Louis y ajustó su otro brazo en su estomago, sosteniendo su peso para caminar más rápido. Harry arrojó cosas contra el hombre y se ganó su atención por un par de segundos antes de que notara que no había nadie además de él y Louis. Harry se sentía impotente.

Los siguió fuera de la casa y entró con ellos al cobertizo. El hombre arrojó a Louis contra el suelo, Harry se tiró al suelo también, a su lado. El hombre lo puso contra su estomago mientras Louis continuaba gritando y llorando. Sus manos golpeaban el suelo, como si se quisiera sostener de algo. Harry le ofreció su mano aunque sabía que no lo miraría, quería sentir como que había hecho algo al menos.

Dejó su mano extendida en dirección a Louis mientras el hombre amortiguaba sus gritos con su palma. Estaba cubriendo su nariz también, por lo que la respiración de Louis salía con trabajo.

Harry cerró sus ojos cuando el hombre empezó a abusar de Louis, y deseó poder cerrar sus oídos también para no escuchar sus gritos y su voz y su llanto. Harry no quitó su brazo extendido hacia Louis, lo dejó donde estaba y trató de pensar en cosas felices.

No tenía demasiados recuerdos de lo que había sido su vida, así que recordó los momentos felices de Louis, los que presenció junto con él. Recordó su sonrisa y sus ojos, recordó a su mamá tratando de controlar no explotar de orgullo y alegría sólo por tenerlo a su lado y a salvo.

Louis sostuvo su mano.

Harry abrió sus ojos rápidamente. Louis lo estaba mirando de vuelta, su cuerpo se estaba moviendo por la fuerza con que su papá lo estaba penetrando. Ya no estaba gritando, pero continuaba llorando.

Harry apretó su agarre en su mano, sorprendido, y se quedó a su lado hasta que todo terminó.

 

 

Louis no durmió esa noche. Harry creyó que hablarían y que resolverían el hecho de por qué Louis de pronto podía verlo y aparentemente nadie más podía hacerlo. También creyó que hablarían sobre lo que le había sucedido, pero en el momento que Harry intentó abrir su boca momentos después de que salieran del cobertizo, Louis le dijo que no quería hablar sobre nada.

Era extraño que alguien finalmente escuchara su voz y que reconociera su presencia, quería continuar hablando pero Louis no quería que lo hiciera, tampoco quería que se subiera a la cama con él, así que Harry se quedó sentado en la alfombra, mirando hacia Louis con preocupación y cariño.

La familiaridad con Louis se había multiplicado después de lo que había sucedido, y Harry estaba empezando a sospechar por qué.

 

 

Louis casi se cayó de la cama cuando miró a Harry de pie frente a él. Soltó una serie de maldiciones y se alejó lo más que pudo, como si quisiera adherirse a la pared.

\- No hagas eso. – Susurró.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó Harry genuinamente confundido, susurrando también a pesar de que sabía que nadie podía escucharlo de todos modos.

\- Mirarme y esperar a que despierte. Es escalofriante.

\- Oh.

Louis entró al cuarto de baño y no salió de ahí durante largo tiempo. Harry lo esperó paciente sentado en la cama, formando figuras con sus dedos contra el edredón. Cuando Louis salió finalmente se veía pálido y tembloroso y como si le vendría bien hablar con alguien sobre lo que le había sucedido.

\- ¿Qué eres? – Preguntó cruzándose de brazos. – ¿Y por qué puedo verte ahora?

\- Soy Harry. Y no lo sé. – Respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros. – He querido hablar contigo antes pero creo que no me escuchabas.

\- Fuiste tú quien me arrojó el dado aquella noche, ¿cierto? – Harry asintió, apenado.

\- No me escuchabas. Quería decirte algo y no me escuchabas.

\- Por supuesto que no te escuchaba. No está en mi curriculum hablar con gente muerta.

Harry guardó silencio. Louis no parecía querer acercarse a él. Se veía incomodo y asustado todavía.

\- No te voy a hacer daño. – Dijo Harry, sólo por si Louis continuaba pensando que lo haría. – Creo que ocupo tu ayuda.

Louis frunció el ceño.

\- Yo ocupo tu ayuda también. – Dijo fingiendo un tono de voz agradable. - Quisiera no poder ver nunca más tu rostro muerto, ¿puedes ayudarme con eso?

\- No entiendes. – Dijo Harry inclinando su cabeza, sintiendo tristeza al escucharlo hablar así de él. Había creído que podían ser amigos ahora que Louis podía verlo y escucharlo.

\- No, tú no entiendes. – Casi gritó Louis apuntando hacia Harry con su dedo. - Tengo demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza, no ocupo _esto_.

Harry hizo una pausa, tratando de pensar muy bien lo que diría.

– No te enojes... – Advirtió con voz pequeña. – Pero creo que tú eres diferente a todos los demás porque estás pasando por lo mismo que yo pasé.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo que te sucedió anoche...

\- No, no. – Dijo Louis interrumpiéndolo. Había pánico en su voz. – No.

\- Louis.

Louis salió de su habitación. Harry lo siguió, pero no pudo seguirlo más cuando Louis salió de la casa hacia la calle.

Harry de verdad ocupaba hablar con él. No creía que Louis estuviera a salvo en su casa, además del obvio peligro que su papá presentaba a su sanidad mental, Harry sentía que el propósito que tenía ahí era mantener a salvo a Louis de una manera que nadie lo pudo mantener a él.

Harry lo siguió, olvidando cualquier miedo irracional que sintiera con la idea de abandonar el confort de esa casa.

\- ¡Déjame solo! – Gritó Louis recibiendo miradas extrañadas de sus vecinos.

\- Necesito hablar contigo. – Respondió Harry.

\- No quiero hablar contigo, ¿por qué no lo entiendes? Es cruel lo que estás haciendo.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser cruel? Estoy tratando de ayudarnos a los dos. – Explicó Harry.

Louis no respondió por un largo rato. Cuando lo hizo había negación y odio en su voz.

\- Viste lo que sucedió anoche, ¿y aún así te atreves a preguntarme por qué es cruel? No _necesito_ más problemas.

\- No lo son. – Dijo Harry. Louis aumentó el paso. – Creo que se supone que debo salvarte, y tú debes salvarme a mí.

Louis no dijo nada.

\- Creo que tu papá te hará daño. – Continuó. Louis no dijo nada. – No me refiero al daño que ya te ha causado, me refiero a daño de verdad, el tipo de daño del que no puedes regresar. – Louis soltó un bufido. Cruzó el puente y alentó el paso, quizá sin proponérselo. Parecía más interesado ahora. – Creo que te va a asesinar.

Louis dio media vuelta y caminó en dirección a Harry. Luego lo empujó.

\- Estás loco. Estás muerto y loco.

\- Sabes que estoy diciendo la verdad. – Dijo Harry. – Por eso me pusiste atención. No tengo razones para mentir. Ni siquiera debería estar aquí, ¿no se supone que mueres y luego vas a otro lugar? ¿Por qué estoy aquí todavía? – Louis no respondió. - Tengo cosas por resolver, y creo que tú puedes ayudarme.

Louis se abrazó a sí mismo.

\- Mi papá no me haría algo así.

\- Te causó un tipo de daño que ningún padre debería provocarle a sus hijos. ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creer que no haría algo peor?

\- No lo haría. – Dijo Louis. Sus labios estaban temblando, y su voz. Parecía a punto de romper en llanto. – Dios. No lo haría. Él no es... no es un asesino.

\- Pero sí es un violador. – Dijo Harry en un susurro. Sentía que Louis apreciaría que bajara la voz, pero Louis estaba furioso.

Lo empujó otra vez hasta hacerlo caer contra la madera del puente.

\- No vuelvas a llamarle así. – Advirtió antes de seguir con su paso.

Harry caminó detrás de él, dándole espacio.

Louis eventualmente se detuvo y se sentó con derrota en el pasto, sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos. Harry se sentó a su lado, un poco lejos, y lo escuchó llorar.

 

 

\- ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer, entonces? – Preguntó Louis cuando estuvo más relajado. Tenía las líneas de sus lágrimas marcadas en sus mejillas y sonaba algo congestionado, su nariz estaba irritada al igual que sus ojos. Se miraba lindo, aunque Harry jamás se lo diría porque no era el momento para hacerlo.

\- No lo sé. – Admitió. Louis tragó con fuerza, tratando de mirar hacia otro lugar que no fuera Harry. – No sé cómo quieres que te ayude, o qué crees que sea adecuado hacer para ti, pero por mi parte me gustaría saber si mi mamá y mi hermana están bien.

Louis asintió.

\- ¿Cómo se llaman?

\- Mi mamá se llama Anne, mi hermana se llama Gemma. Gemma Styles. No sé si mi mamá se casó desde que... um. – Louis asintió de nuevo. – Pero si se mantuvo soltera entonces su registro debe aparecer como Anne Cox.

\- De acuerdo. – Dijo Louis. – Tu hermana era mayor que tú, ¿cierto?

\- Sí. Por tres años.

\- Entonces si fuiste asesinado a los quince, y ya han pasado once años, tu hermana entonces tuvo dieciocho y ahora debe tener casi treinta años.

\- Oh. – Harry se sintió angustiado por un momento, pensando en todo lo que se había perdido. Gemma probablemente estaba casada ahora, y quizá tenía un par de hijos. Harry no conocía a la familia de Gemma, ser consciente de eso le hizo sentir realmente triste.

\- Creo que es más fácil buscar a Gemma. – Dijo Louis con determinación. Harry estuvo de acuerdo.

\- ¿Cómo te puedo ayudar? – Preguntó. Louis se encogió de hombros.

\- Ayúdame a no terminar como tú, supongo. Se siente demasiado conveniente que mis hermanas no estén aquí, y que mi mamá esté tan alejada de mí. Ha estado distante. – Louis atrapó aire en sus pulmones con shock, aterrado. - ¿Crees que ella haya sabido todo este tiempo sobre lo que mi papá me hace?

\- No lo sé. Tu mamá parece una mujer agradable, no puedo imaginar que sea parte de eso.

\- ¿Por qué no me pregunta cómo estoy? ¿Dónde estaba anoche? ¿No me escuchó gritar y llorar?

Harry ya se había preguntado lo mismo, pero no quería ser pesimista y decírselo a Louis.

\- Deberías hablar con ella. – Dijo Harry. – Deberías contarle.

\- No. – Dijo Louis rápidamente. – De ninguna manera.

-  Tienes que decirle.

\- No tengo que hacerlo. 

Harry se acercó más a Louis, arrastrándose por el pasto. Louis se alejó instintivamente, como si aún le temiera.

\- ¿Si no lo haces cómo se supone que vas a arreglar esto?

Los ojos de Louis se llenaron de lágrimas otra vez. Harry odió haberlo provocado.

\- No quiero preocuparla. – Dijo entre un sollozo. – No se merece esto.

\- Tú tampoco te mereces nada de lo que te sucedió anoche.

\- No lo entiendes. Si le digo lo que me sucedió, no sólo tendrá que lidiar con eso, sino con que su propio esposo lo hizo. No es fácil pensar en decirlo sin repasar antes las consecuencias. – Al terminar de explicar apoyó su rostro entre sus manos sin dejar de sollozar. Harry de verdad quería abrazarlo, pero temía que Louis lo rechazara.

\- Deberías decirle. – Repitió con cuidado. – Sé que dije que te ayudaría pero no creo que mi ayuda se extienda tanto. Debes decirle a tu mamá, Louis.

\- No quiero. – Dijo sollozando más fuerte.

Harry volteó sobre su hombro hacia el chico que estaba mirando a Louis. Tenía una sonrisa confundida en su rostro.

\- Estás hablando solo, amigo. – Anunció antes de fingir estar atrapado en una camisa de fuerza. Luego rompió en carcajadas.

Louis se puso de pie con pesadez y empezó a caminar de regreso a su casa. Harry se quedó por un momento con el desconocido. Estaba enojado con él, aunque no lo conociera, así que cogió una roca y la lanzó contra él. La roca golpeó el pecho del desconocido con un sonido sordo y el chico inmediatamente se sostuvo el lugar donde Harry había dañado, mirando de izquierda a derecha, paranoico.

Harry alcanzó el paso con Louis, mirándolo limpiándose sus mejillas con las mangas de su suéter. No parecía feliz con estar llorando todavía. Harry quería decirle que estaba bien llorar, sobre todo en su situación, pero no creía que Louis quisiera escucharlo hablar en ese momento.

Regresó con él en silencio y entró a su habitación cuando Louis lo hizo. Se dejó caer con derrota en la cama contra su estomago y escondió su rostro entre sus brazos. Harry se quedó un rato pensando en apoyar la parte superior de su cuerpo contra la espalda de Louis en una clase de abrazo, y eventualmente se decidió a hacerlo, deseando que Louis no lo alejara.

Louis no lo hizo.

 

 

Louis se quedó dormido así, y Harry no se movió de su lugar, sintiendo la tranquila respiración de Louis. Había cuidado la puerta toda la noche para checar si el papá de Louis entraba, pero no se acercó en ningún momento.

Cuando despertó lo primero que hicieron luego que Louis se duchara fue buscar a Gemma en la lista de números de Cheshire. Aparentemente vivía ahí todavía.

\- ¿Crees que puedas visitarla? – Le preguntó a Louis. Louis se encogió de hombros. – Quisiera poder ir, podrías sólo tocar su puerta para ver si está bien, y cómo ha crecido, ¿sí?

\- Puedo pretender que vendo galletas de boy scout. – Dijo Louis tocándose su estomago. Harry había escuchado momentos antes los rugidos de sus intestinos. – Para que no crea que soy de esos chicos que tocan timbres y huyen. ¿Cuándo quieres hacerlo?

\- ¿Hoy? – Preguntó con nerviosismo. – Tomas algo para desayunar antes y entonces podemos ir, si quieres.

\- De acuerdo.

Louis bajó al comedor y sacó un paquete de galletas de los cajones. Se las mostró a Harry con una sonrisa apretada y luego se sentó en una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa, esperando algo.

Harry se mantuvo de pie a su lado, mirando el paquete de galletas con felicidad.

\- ¿Dónde está mi mamá? – Preguntó Louis con confusión. Harry lo miró y frunció el ceño. Desde la noche que el papá de Louis le había hecho daño se había mantenido extrañamente ausente.

Louis salió del comedor y subió a la habitación que su mamá compartía con su papá. Harry lo siguió, mirando de un lado a otro, curioso y confundido también. Louis no había comido comida real desde entonces tampoco. Estaba seguro que si la mamá de Louis estuviera bien se hubiera encargado de mantenerlo alimentado apropiadamente, pero no quería decirle nada sobre eso, porque no quería preocuparlo y no quería ser pesimista. Además se le había escapado de la cabeza pensar demasiado en ello.

La mamá de Louis no estaba en su habitación. La cama estaba revuelta y toda la habitación en sí parecía descuidada.

Louis se abrazó a sí mismo, luciendo desamparado.

\- No me gusta esto. – Confesó con voz pequeña. - ¿Dónde está? Harry, ¿dónde está?

Harry tomó su mano y lo guió hacia abajo otra vez. No tenía una razón en especial para hacerlo, sólo quería alejarlo de esa habitación antes de que continuara sacando conjeturas absurdas. Su mamá quizá estaba con una vecina, o haciendo las compras. No todo tenía por qué ser tan fatal.

\- Come algo. – Le dijo apuntando a las galletas.

\- Son para Gemma. – Dijo Louis sentándose sin ganas otra vez. Harry cogió un paquete, lo abrió y puso tres galletas en la palma de la mano de Louis.

\- Estas son tuyas, las que sobran son para Gemma.

Louis no lucía demasiado convencido, pero eventualmente se llevó una de las galletas a su boca y mordió un pedazo.

\- ¿Tú crees que mi mamá esté bien? – Preguntó con su boca llena. - ¿No crees que quizá mi papá le hizo daño?

Harry no dijo nada.

\- Ayer no me buscó. – Señaló Louis con terror. – ¿Y si la razón por la que no me buscó fue porque se estaba encargando de ella?

\- Louis, no digas eso. – Pidió Harry con seriedad. – No estoy completamente seguro de esto pero creo que puedo sentir cuando alguien ha perdido su vida en esta casa y no siento algo parecido ahora mismo. Me sucedió así con un viejo amigo.

\- ¿Con quién?

\- Nunca supe su nombre. Vivió aquí hace años. Era un hombre solitario, le gustaba leer y escuchar la radio afuera. Un día cerró sus ojos mientras estaba sentado en el patio trasero, y no los volvió a abrir otra vez. Me tomó un tiempo entenderlo, pero pronto comencé a sentir que no había vida en él. Creo que si tu mamá estuviera... – Harry no podía decirlo. Afortunadamente Louis entendió a lo que se refería. – Si ese fuera el caso pudiera sentirlo. Y no lo siento. Tu mamá está bien.

Louis tomó un respiro profundo y tembloroso.

\- De acuerdo. – Dijo. – Podemos ir con Gemma ahora.

Harry sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Asintió cuatro veces seguidas y cogió el paquete de galletas para colocarlas en el bolso de Louis, sólo por si las olvidaba.

Ambos tomaron el bus. Harry cogió el asiento contra la ventana y admiró el paisaje mientras llegaban a su destino. Louis estaba extrañamente callado a su lado, lo cual no le sorprendió en absoluto. Louis tenía muchas cosas en las cuales pensar, aunque Harry había deseado que su pequeño viaje lo distrajera un poco.

Tardaron un rato en encontrar la casa adecuada, pero luego de preguntar por indicaciones terminaron frente a la casa de Gemma. Había un auto aparcado afuera, así que definitivamente estaba ahí.

\- ¿Listo? – Le preguntó Louis. Harry estaba saltando en su lugar, emocionado.

\- Sí, sí, sí. – Repitió sin poder contener su sonrisa. 

Louis subió los escalones, casual. Se tomó su tiempo para oprimir el timbre; Harry quería decirle que se diera prisa. No entendía cómo podía estar tan tranquilo cuando él se sentía como si estuviera a punto de explotar de ansiedad y nerviosismo y felicidad.

Una niña abrió la puerta. Tenía alrededor de cuatro o cinco años. Estaba sonriendo.

\- Hey. – Dijo Louis. - ¿Está tu mamá en casa?

La niña asintió, luego apuntó hacia la dirección en la que Harry estaba, como si pudiera verlo. Harry elevó sus cejas, preguntándole si se refería a él. La niña asintió otra vez.

\- ¡Me puede ver! – Exclamó Harry, entusiasmado. Louis sonrió, aunque su sonrisa no había sido del todo sincera. No había llegado hasta sus ojos al menos.

\- ¿Puedes hablarle a tu mamá? – Preguntó Louis, impaciente. La niña dejó la puerta abierta y corrió dentro de la casa.

\- Louis, ¡me pudo ver!

\- Sí, eso parece.

\- ¿Por qué me puede ver?

\- No lo sé.

\- Estoy feliz. ¿Tú estás feliz?

Louis asintió, distante. Gemma apareció después, y los ojos de Harry se abrieron con sorpresa y tristeza y felicidad al mismo tiempo. Se veía cansada y como si la vida le hubiera causado estragos.

\- ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? – Preguntó con amabilidad. Louis volteó hacia Harry y preguntó _‘ella es Gemma?’_ sólo moviendo sus labios. Harry asintió.

\- Galletas boy scout. – Dijo Louis con torpeza, mostrándole el paquete.

\- Oh, pero están abiertas. – Dijo Gemma mirando hacia sus manos. – No puedo comprar eso así, ¿cierto?

\- Yo quiero una. – Dijo la niña a su lado, jalando con sus puños el vestido de su mamá.

\- No puedo comprarte eso, cariño. – Dijo Gemma. La niña jaló con más fuerza y empezó a gritar que quería esas galletas, incluso cuando Gemma le dijo que le compraría otras, la niña continuó insistiendo en que específicamente quería esas. – De acuerdo. ¿Cuánto quieres por ellas?

\- Nada. – Dijo Louis sonriendo nerviosamente. – Puedes quedártelas.

\- Oh, no. Dime cuanto es. No puedo dejar esto así.

Harry no había podido dejar de sonreír todo el tiempo. No entendía cómo había existido todos esos años sin haber buscado a su hermana.

\- Pregúntale si mi mamá está bien. – Le dijo a Louis en un susurro. Louis lo miró como si estuviera loco.

\- No es nada, de verdad. Ya estaban abiertas de todos modos.

Gemma dejó de insistir. La niña cogió las galletas y metió dos en su boca. Luego le ofreció a Harry. Gemma la miró con extrañeza pero no preguntó nada.

\- No gracias. – Dijo Harry. La niña sonrió y entró a la casa.

Gemma estuvo a punto de entrar también, pero Louis la detuvo.

\- ¿Cómo está Anne? – Preguntó. Harry puso atención a su respuesta, porque pensó que diría algo, pero lo único que hizo Gemma fue mirarlo raro.

\- ¿La _conocías_? – Preguntó entonces.

La sonrisa de Harry desapareció. 

\- Sí. – Mintió Louis. – Era amiga de mi mamá.

\- Oh. Bueno, ya no está con nosotros pero me gusta pensar que está mejor ahora. – Dijo Gemma fingiendo una sonrisa.

Louis asintió y se despidió. Harry caminó rápido hacia la parada del bus sin esperar por Louis. Había querido creer que ambas estaban bien. _Vivas_. 

\- Lo siento. – Dijo Louis, alcanzándolo. – Ojalá hubiera podido hacer más.

\- Hiciste suficiente. – Dijo Harry tratando de sonar agradecido. – Esto es mucho más de lo que creí que obtendría, si soy honesto. Tiene una hija, y podía verme. Gracias por hacer esto por mí.

\- De nada, Harry.

De regreso a casa ambos guardaron silencio. Harry apoyó su cabeza contra el cristal de la ventana y se rehusó a mirar algo que no fuera el interior de sus parpados.

 

 

Bajaron del bus antes de su destino y estuvieron un par de horas disfrutando del día nublado. Había nubes negras en el cielo y había truenos y relámpagos a la distancia. Louis checó su teléfono la mayor parte del tiempo, incluso contestó una llamada de Liam dónde lo único que hizo fue discutir con él cuando Liam no le creyó que estaba teniendo aventuras con Harry Styles, el chico al que habían violado y asesinado en su casa. Louis lo había dicho con sarcasmo, así que Harry no culpaba a Liam de estar escéptico con su historia. 

Louis todavía no le decía a nadie sobre lo que su papá le había hecho. Y aún continuaba actuando como si eso no le hubiera causado algún daño a su cuerpo. Harry todavía no recordaba totalmente lo que él mismo había vivido, pero no creía que hubiera recibido atención médica, y no era como si hubiera importado al final considerando cómo había terminado.

Harry quería que Louis le dijera a alguien para que pudiera prevenir ese y otro tipo de problemas, pero cada vez que abría la boca para decir algo al respecto Louis le arrojaba rocas y le pedía que no fuera tan molesto.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que te ayude? – Preguntó Harry encogiéndose en sí mismo cuando Louis cogió una roca y estuvo a punto de arrojársela antes de que escuchara mejor su pregunta. – Tú me ayudaste a mí, ahora tengo que ayudarte yo a ti.

Louis arrojó la roca hacia otro lugar. Parecía enojado.

\- Ayúdame a encontrar a mi mamá.

\- Probablemente ya está en casa. – Dijo Harry tratando de ser razonable. Louis le arrojó con su teléfono. Harry lo inspeccionó, confundido.

\- Si estuviera de regreso tuviera cientos de mensajes y llamadas preguntándome dónde diablos estoy. ¿Ves algo ahí? – Harry negó con su cabeza. – No ha regresado. Ayúdame a encontrarla.

El plan era que Harry le ayudaría a no ser asesinado por su padre, pero aparentemente la prioridad era encontrar a Johannah. Harry le prometió que lo haría, pero antes de eso, eligiendo cuidadosamente cuales palabras usar, le pidió que regresaran a casa sólo para checar que no estuviera ahí. Louis estuvo de acuerdo.

Ambos caminaron hasta llegar a su casa. Había empezado a llover y para cuando estuvieron dentro Louis estaba totalmente mojado. Harry pensaba que lucía lindo.

\- Luces lindo. – Dijo en voz alta. Al notar que lo había hecho se cubrió su boca con las dos de sus manos, sorprendido.

\- Eres tan raro, Harry Styles. – Dijo Louis exprimiendo su camisa. - ¿Eras así cuando estabas vivo?

Harry no contestó, no porque no tuviera idea sino porque había escuchado algo afuera. Louis no parecía haberlo escuchado, aún continuaba exprimiendo su camisa y agitando su cabeza de un lado a otro para secar su cabello.

Harry lo dejó donde estaba y caminó con cuidado hacia el lugar donde había oído el ruido. El ruido lo había escuchado en el patio trasero. Abrió la puerta lentamente para no alertar a Louis y para no escuchar las miles de preguntas que le haría y que no podría contestar, y entonces lo sintió.

La mamá de Louis no estaba bien.

La mamá de Louis nunca más estaría bien.

Harry volvió dentro de la casa y se mantuvo contra la pared, asustado. Louis estaba en peligro y Harry estaba dudando que pudiera ser posible para él cumplir su promesa y ayudarlo a no terminar muerto.

Pensó por un rato mientras Louis buscaba algo en el comedor. Estaba abriendo cajones y demás, probablemente tenía hambre. Harry pensó en pedirle que huyeran juntos, pero antes que pudiera hacerlo pensó en pedirle que llamaran a la policía. Eso sonaba mejor.

\- ¿Louis? – Harry caminó hacia el comedor. Louis estaba tratando de alcanzar un cereal.

\- ¿Um?

\- Lo siento. – Dijo ganándose totalmente la atención de Louis. – Lo siento tanto.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Creo que..., creo que tu mamá no está bien, Louis. – Louis frunció el ceño, alerta. – Tu mamá está aquí, no sé en dónde está exactamente pero está aquí.

Louis trató de respirar, pero cada respiro se le atascaba en el comienzo de un sollozo. Harry podía ver que estaba intentando no romper en llanto, pero eventualmente se rindió y comenzó a llorar. Harry nunca lo había visto tan pequeño.

\- Necesitas llamar a la policía. - Dijo. Louis no lo estaba escuchando. – Louis, necesitas llamar a la policía. Debes decirles lo que tu papá te hizo y diles que crees que le hizo daño a tu mamá también y que la escondió en algún rincón de tu casa. Diles que lleva días perdida.

Louis no había dejado de llorar, pero se las arregló para llegar al teléfono y marcar el número de emergencias. Harry esperó mientras lo conectaban con la línea y lo alentó a que hablara rápido y decisivo. Louis empezó a llorar otra vez en el momento que dijo su primera palabra.

\- Necesito ayuda. – Dijo, su voz era complicada de entender. Harry estaba increíblemente orgulloso de él, porque sabía que no era fácil. Si hubiera sido él en lugar de Louis probablemente no hubiera podido hacerlo. – Mi papá me hizo daño y creo que asesinó a mi mamá, por favor ayúdenme. – Louis hizo una pausa. Mientras alguien detrás de la línea hablaba, Louis ahogó sus sollozos en la manga de su camisa mojada. – No sé dónde está pero tengo mucho miedo, por favor ayúdenme. – Repitió. – Creo que me hará más daño, creo que me asesi... ¡No! ¡No! – Empezó a gritar cuando su papá llegó por detrás de él y lo sostuvo de su estomago para apartarlo del teléfono. Harry no lo había visto venir. No lo había escuchado para nada.

\- ¡Déjalo! – Gritó Harry aunque sabía que sería inútil. El hombre cogió el teléfono mientras al mismo tiempo trataba de tranquilizar a Louis.

\- Disculpe las molestias, mi hijo no está bien. – Mintió. Su rostro estaba lleno de odio. – Ahora que estoy aquí estará bien. Mi hijo sufre de delirios, tiene esquizofrenia. Disculpe.

\- ¡No es cierto, por favor ayúdeme! – El hombre cubrió la boca de Louis y eso lo hizo soltar el teléfono. Cuando Harry lo checó escuchó el sonido muerto de la línea.

Podía escuchar aún los gritos de Louis aunque su papá tuviera su mano en su boca. Podía escuchar que llamaba su nombre, _“Harry”_ , decía, una y otra vez. Harry no sabía cómo ayudarlo, no sabía si podía hacer algo más que arrojarle cosas al hombre o asustarlo al derribar un mueble o dejándolo encerrado en una habitación. Harry suponía que podía asustarlo, y también sabía que podía arrojarle cosas pero no quería hacerle más daño a Louis en el intento.

El hombre estaba forcejeando con Louis todavía, ahora lo tenía contra el suelo, él encima de Louis con sus piernas a cada lado de su cintura, estaba forzando sus manos en el rostro completo de Louis, como si quisiera ahogarlo, pero Louis se estaba moviendo demasiado y estaba poniendo demasiada fuerza en las manos de su papá, haciendo que sus manos se escurrieran de vez en cuando de su rostro.  

Afuera continuaba lloviendo. Harry no sabía qué diablos hacer. Sabía que debía hacer algo y rápido, pero sentía un miedo irracional con la sola idea de tocar al papá de Louis. Cada vez que estaba seguro de pelear en contra del hombre, tomaba un par de pasos hacia atrás de forma inconsciente, así que le arrojó cosas, y algunas cosas golpeaban a Louis también.

\- Tranquilo, sshh. – Susurró el hombre, la vena de su cuello estaba inflamada y sus brazos se veían rígidos. Louis estaba poniendo cada vez menos fuerza a sus ataques y Harry no sabía si era porque su papá se lo estaba pidiendo o si era porque estaba agotado o si era porque se estaba debilitando porque claramente no podía respirar.

Harry tenía miedo. Tenía miedo por Louis y tenía miedo del hombre y tenía miedo que todo su plan no funcionara.

Louis le había ayudado, ahora Harry tenía que hacerlo.

\- Lo siento. – Dijo, porque sabía que Louis podía escucharlo. – Tengo miedo, Louis. Lo siento.

Los brazos de Louis cayeron a sus costados y era claro que ya no pondría resistencia, pero el hombre continuaba tratando de asfixiarlo. No fue hasta que sus manos se dirigieron al cuello de Louis que Harry no pensó en su inexplicable terror por acercarse. Inconscientemente sabía que si lo dejaba ahí, Louis terminaría igual que él, y más que la promesa que le debía, Harry simplemente no quería ese futuro para su amigo.

Harry se lanzó contra el hombre dispuesto a hacer todo lo que su cuerpo le tuviera permitido hacer, pero literalmente en el momento que hizo contacto con la piel del hombre, todos sus recuerdos volvieron a él, haciéndolo retroceder casi por inercia como si hubiera tocado algo caliente.

Recordó su vida antes de que su papá perdiera la cabeza. Recordó que no era algo nuevo, recordó que su papá desde que había cumplido diez años lo había tocado inapropiadamente y recordó que lloraba todo el tiempo porque no le gustaba tocarlo de vuelta. Recordó la primera vez que abusó propiamente de él, recordó que fue en su cumpleaños dos años antes de que decidiera simplemente asesinarlo. Recordó que lo hizo porque Harry había puesto resistencia, gritando y golpeando hasta que su hermana y madre habían acudido en su ayuda. Recordó que los vecinos escucharon también, y recordó el sonido de las sirenas de la policía mientras su papá lo asfixiaba con sus manos fuertemente apretadas alrededor de su cuello mientras su mamá y hermana estaban fuera de la habitación golpeando la puerta y gritando.

A Louis le esperaba justamente el mismo tipo de muerte, y Harry no podía permitirlo. Ya había perdido suficiente con lo que le había sucedido a su madre, Louis no necesitaba perder su vida también a manos de ese hombre.

Harry se acercó de nuevo, decidido en esa ocasión. Las manos continuaban apretando el cuello de Louis y de cerca Harry pudo ver las marcas que le había dejado cuando estaba apretando y arañando su rostro cuando Louis lograba quitarlas de él. Había sangre saliendo de su nariz también.

Harry vio el vaho en el aliento del hombre. Vio su sudor condensándose, vio los labios de Louis pintándose de azul.

Harry cerró sus brazos alrededor del cuello del papá de Louis. Apretó y apretó y apretó. Lo hizo fuerte, con la misma fuerza que su padre y el de Louis habían aplicado en ellos. Harry sintió cada tendón y musculo contraerse, escuchó con atención los sonidos asfixiados que estaba emitiendo, escuchó el sonido que estaban haciendo sus elegantes zapatos cada vez que se resbalaban contra el suelo de madera. Lo escuchó todo, y sintió todo. Sintió su cuerpo sudando helado, sintió el temblor de su interior, sintió el terror, sintió la confusión, y finalmente sintió aquello descriptible que le hizo saber que había hecho su trabajo.

Harry extendió sus brazos otra vez, viendo con indiferencia la manera en que el hombre cayó al suelo.

\- ¿Louis? – Se arrodilló a su lado y metió uno de sus brazos bajo su espalda y otro detrás de su cabeza, sostuvo el peso de la parte superior de su cuerpo por un momento, tratando de buscar la misma sensación que había sentido con Johannah y su esposo. – Louis, por favor despierta. Estás bien ahora, estarás bien ahora. – Harry sacudió sus brazos con el cuerpo de Louis en ellos, esperando que despertara. Louis no despertó. – Louis, cumplí mi promesa, mira. Cumplí lo que me pediste, te salvé.

Cuando Louis no despertó y el color no regresó a sus labios, Harry lo dejó en el suelo otra vez con cuidado. Retrocedió con horror, porque no tenía idea qué diablos estaba sucediendo con Louis. No sabía si estaba bien, o si era como él ahora.

Harry caminó hacia el teléfono y marcó el número de emergencias. Dijo que necesitaba ayuda para Louis, les explicó que no estaba respirando, que su propio padre lo había atacado y que ahora el hombre yacía sin vida en la casa. La operadora al otro lado de la línea escuchó su voz y le anunció que habían enviado dos unidades a su domicilio y una ambulancia. Harry regresó donde Louis y esperó por ayuda a su lado.

Sostuvo su mano y besó el dorso, mirando su rostro con atención, deseando poder ver una reacción que le confirmara el regreso de su conciencia.

Trató de pensar positivamente, porque si Louis moría eso significaba que tendría un nuevo amigo que estaría a su lado por siempre. Louis probablemente le patearía el trasero en el momento que se diera cuenta de lo que había sucedido, pero después le daría las gracias por haberlo hecho, aunque hubiera sido demasiado tarde. Podían vivir juntos en esa casa, o en otra, podían viajar juntos. Harry podría abrazarlo sin que Louis sintiera la necesidad de alejarse, podrían ser dos chicos de quince años pasando un rato. Podrían recorrer el mundo en busca de otras personas como ellos.

Harry finalmente podría seguir con su flechazo en Louis y hacerlo realidad, porque cuando estaba vivo era raro confesarle que su sentido de protección no sólo estaba atado a sus mismas experiencias, sino que una gran parte era porque _realmente_ le gustaba, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto porque Louis ya tenía a Liam.

Harry le podría contar entonces cómo le había ayudado a evolucionar de _algo_ que era capaz de razonar sólo un poco a _alguien_ otra vez.

A lo lejos escuchó el sonido de las sirenas, de la ambulancia y la policía. Harry se inclinó hacia Louis hasta dejar su rostro contra su pecho, buscando su respiración. Cuando no la encontró se sintió culpable por estar feliz al respecto.

La policía derrumbó la puerta cuando nadie la abrió. Harry se apartó del cuerpo de Louis, expectante, mientras uno de los paramédicos checaba si tenía pulso. De pronto hubo alrededor de seis desconocidos dentro de la casa de Louis, revisando a Louis y checando a su padre, había otros explorando la casa. Harry los siguió a ellos, porque por más que deseaba quedarse con Louis todo el tiempo hasta que tuviera una respuesta, Harry de verdad quería saber qué había pasado con Johannah.

Todavía llovía afuera, y en el patio trasero se estaban formando arroyos entre el lodo, dejando claro que alguien había trabajado con la tierra en ese lugar. El arroyo culminaba en una excavación que probablemente el hombre había hecho la noche que no le hizo daño a Louis. Uno de los policías confirmó el cadáver de una mujer; Harry caminó hacia él, mirando hacia abajo donde estaba el cuerpo de Johannah cubierta de agua y lodo.

Uno de los oficiales mencionó un segundo menor además de Louis, y Harry supo que hablaban de él porque comentaron entre ellos que era el que había hecho la llamada. Harry regresó con Louis justo a tiempo mientras lo trasladaban a la ambulancia. Subió al vehículo y encontró un espacio en donde mantenerse, donde pudiera ver con cuidado a Louis. Tenía una máscara de oxigeno y al parecer estaría bien.

Harry sólo se sintió un poco triste al respecto.

 

 

En el hospital Harry se metió a la cama sólo porque nadie podía verlo a final de cuentas, y porque quería estar cerca de Louis. Puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Louis y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, esperando.

Se sentía extraño, pero era un tipo de extraño bueno. Como si se hubiera quitado un enorme peso de encima y estuviera a punto de estar totalmente libre de responsabilidades.

Harry se quedó con Louis hasta que sus abuelos llegaron. Les dieron las buenas y las malas noticias y Harry los miró llorar. Eran buenas personas, no eran como el papá de Louis, así que se sintió aún más tranquilo al respecto.

Harry estaba ahí todavía cuando Louis despertó, y se asustó un poco cuando empezó a llorar con la misma desesperación y desamparo que cuando estaba en su casa atrapado con su padre. Su abuela lo confortó y le dijo que todo estaba bien ahora, pero Louis sabía mejor que eso. No tendría con él a su mamá nunca más, y tampoco a su papá. Harry no sabía si se suponía que él se iría en algún momento, pero le gustaba la idea de quedarse con Louis por siempre y así cuidar de él cuando alguien le quisiera hacer daño.

El abuelo de Louis se retiró en un punto de la madrugada, Harry había oído que tenía que ocuparse del futuro entierro y funeral de Johannah, cuando regresó por la mañana trajo con él a las hermanas de Louis y Louis recibió abrazos por parte de todas ellas. Estaban tristes, Harry podía sentir eso, todos en la habitación estaban tristes, pero también estaban aliviados de que Louis estuviera bien.

 

 

Louis usó el baño y Harry lo siguió. No lo hizo en contra de su voluntad, Louis dejó la puerta abierta el suficiente tiempo como para que Harry entrara. Se sentó en la tapa del inodoro y miró a Harry con mucha atención.

\- ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? – Preguntó. Su papá le había quebrado la nariz cuando había intentado ahogarlo, y en su cuello Harry podía ver las marcas de sus dedos.

\- Nada. Estás a salvo. – Dijo Harry tratando de sonreír.

\- No me siento a salvo. – Confesó Louis inclinando su mirada hacia abajo. Harry conocía esa sensación, pero tampoco le mentiría diciendo que pronto ya no se sentiría así. Le tomaría años.

\- Lamento haber matado a tu papá. – Dijo Harry realmente apenado. Estaba feliz de haberlo hecho, porque al menos de esa manera no se preocuparía de que el hombre buscara de nuevo a Louis, pero Louis se sentía obviamente triste a causa de eso, por más daño que le hubiera causado. Había tenido muy poco tiempo para digerir todo. Sólo una semana atrás Louis había creído que su papá era un buen hombre, y lo apreciaba, Louis no dejaría de hacerlo de la noche a la mañana.

\- Descuida. – Dijo Louis extendiendo su mano hasta tener entre la suya la de Harry. – Me salvaste. Cumpliste tu parte. No era un buen hombre.

\- Creí que te mataría. – Dijo Harry sintiendo de nuevo el terror que había sentido la noche anterior. – Tu papá, de verdad creí que lo haría. No sabía si sería capaz de hacer algo para ayudarte. Tenía miedo, Louis, sentía que era mi papá y que estaba ocurriendo todo otra vez.

\- Entiendo. Está bien. – Susurró Louis poniéndose de pie, abrazándolo. Lo estaba confortando, lo cual era ridículo porque Louis acababa de pasar por el peor momento de su vida horas atrás, pero ahí estaba, rodeando la espalda de Harry con sus brazos, atrayéndolo hacia él hasta tener sus pechos unidos. – Tienes marcas en tu cuello también. ¿Es porque tu papá te hizo lo mismo? – Harry asintió, apretando su agarre en el cuerpo de Louis. – Estamos conectados, Harry.

\- Sí. – Dijo Harry sonriendo con tristeza, apartándose para poder verlo a los ojos. – No me gusta mucho el tipo de conexión que tenemos. No me gusta tener eso en común contigo.

\- ¿Tú crees que pude verte esa noche porque se suponía que debías salvar a alguien que pasara exactamente por lo mismo que tú?

\- No lo sé. Tal vez. Si fue así entonces me hubiera gustado poder evitarlo.

\- No le he dicho a nadie todavía. – Confesó Louis evitando mirar a Harry a los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué? – Louis se encogió de hombros. – Debes decirle a alguien, Louis.

\- Tu no le dijiste a nadie, ¿cierto? – Preguntó Louis. Su voz se oía amarga.

\- No, pero mira cómo terminé. No creo que haya importado al final si le hubiera dicho a alguien o no.

\- ¿Cuál es el punto de decir si ya no hay nadie a quién castigar? – Preguntó enojado. - No gano absolutamente nada con decirlo. Sólo más lastima.

\- No se trata de eso nada más, debes asegurarte que todo esté bien con tu cuerpo, que no te haya contagiado algo. No lo sé. Sólo... por favor prométeme que le dirás a alguien.

\- Te vas a ir. – Dijo Louis evitando responder. – ¿De qué sirve prometerte algo si ni siquiera estarás aquí para checar si lo cumplí?

\- Estoy aquí todavía, ¿no es cierto? – Louis no respondió. – Escucha, si no quieres decirle a tus abuelos puedes decirle a Liam, ¿de acuerdo? Puedes decirle a Liam, y entonces él podría acompañarte al hospital.

\- Si le digo a Liam ya no querrá estar conmigo. Me dejará, igual que tu.

\- De lo poco que logré saber de Liam, no me dio la sensación de que fuera esa clase de imbécil. Estoy seguro que no se irá.

\- Pero tú sí lo harás. – Dijo Louis. Lucía genuinamente triste. - No quiero que te vayas, Harry. Eres el único que entiende por todo lo que pasé. Me sentiré solo si te vas.

\- Si crees que tus abuelos no te apuntarán a platicas y reuniones entre otros sobrevivientes de ataques como el tuyo entonces no has pensando bien las cosas. – Dijo Harry tratando de subirle el ánimo. – Ahí encontrarás a muchas personas que te entenderán.

\- No me importan esas personas, Harry. – Casi gritó, desesperado. - Me importas tú. Quiero que seas tú, no un grupo de desconocidos.

\- Ojalá pudiera quedarme. – Dijo, y lo decía en serio. No quería dejarlo nunca por razones enteramente egoístas. Quería tenerlo a su lado todo el tiempo. – Pero te estaré esperando, ¿de acuerdo? Cuando tengas que irte de una manera apropiada, voy a estar esperándote. No creas que te olvidaré fácil. Espero que tú no me olvides tampoco.

\- Dios.  – Soltó Louis pasando una de sus manos por su rostro. Se estaba limpiando una de sus mejillas. Estaba llorando. – Odio esto.

Luego volvió a abrazarlo, en esa ocasión de una forma más íntima, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir y como si quisiera grabarse la sensación de tenerlo entre sus brazos.

\- Si fuera otra clase de persona muerta probablemente te llevaría conmigo.

\- Por favor hazlo. – Dijo Louis soltando una risa temblorosa.

\- No. Estaba bromeando.

\- ¿Sí? Bueno, apestas haciéndolo.

\- ¿De verdad lo harías? ¿Te irías conmigo? – Preguntó Harry con curiosidad y terror.

\- Sí. Cien por ciento.

\- ¿Qué hay de tus hermanas y abuelos? ¿Qué hay de Liam?

\- Que se joda Liam. – Dijo Louis con molestia. – Ni siquiera me creyó cuando le conté sobre ti. Me hizo sentir que estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Además me sentí más conectado contigo toda esta semana que con Liam los pasados tres meses. Que se joda Liam. – Repitió frunciendo el ceño.

 _Oh_.

\- Si no estuviera muerto aprovecharía la oportunidad entonces, ahora que veo que no es nada serio. – Murmuró Harry jugando con sus propios dedos. – Siento que si nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias hubieras podido ser alguien con quien querría estar por el resto de mi vida.

Louis sonrió un poco.

\- ¿Esperarías por mi? – Preguntó con pena. - ¿De verdad?

\- Sí. – Dijo Harry sin pensarlo. - No tengo idea qué hay después de esto pero... Sí, lo haría. Totalmente.

\- Nos veremos pronto entonces. – Prometió Louis.

 

 

Harry no tenía idea que se reuniría con él tan pronto.


End file.
